Forever and Always
by LoveEliandClare
Summary: A girl who has a boyfriend who is abusive, can a certain emerald eyed boy save her?  ECLARE DEGRASSI
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first ECLARE Story and i hope ya like it :)

Forever and Always.: An Eclare Story

CLARES POV

I woke up to my alarm beeping. Great i thought, time to go to school, another misery, I had to be with Fitz... I quickly jumped into the shower. I turned it on the hottest level there was, not caring if it burned my skin, i wanted it to hurt. I jumped out and looked at myself in the mirror. My skin was bright red and i looked at all the bruises and scars Fitz had left on my skin. I sighed and walked to my room.I quickly put on a bright blue shirt that matched my eyes, white jeans, and my high tops. I quickly put a lot of concealer and make-up on over all the bruises and curled my hair for the day. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time 7:20. Great I still have 15 more minutes and till my life becomes hell. I walked downstairs. My parents were fighting.. of course.

"YOU ARE YELLING AT ME FOR NO REASON!" My mother said.

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP BEING A STUPID BITCH!" My father said both stopped when they saw me."Clare!" They both said like nothing was wrong."Hi," I mumbled.

I grabbed a banana and my book bag and walked out the door with out even saying bye, they wouldnt even care anyways, they never do. Even when i come home bleeding and bruised they dont care they just keep fighting. I was getting lost in my thoughts when my phone started to said the caller ID, Oh great..

"Hello?" I asked in a annoyed tone."Baby I'm so sorry, I will never ever hurt you again," Fitz had said."Yeah right," I mumbled under my breath. Thank God he didnt hear me."Whatever okay," I said "You cant break up with me Clare, I have too much power over you, if you try to i will hurt you. SO DONT BREAK UP WITH ME!," "Okay okay." I said back and hung up.

ELI'S POV

Great a day in hell. I hated school, expecially starting new schools. After Julia died I decided to start over and this was my first day at Degrassi. I have to admit i am excited, im hoping to make new friends and even find the girl of my dreams.I jumped out of bed putting my dark skinny jeans on, and a black v neck shirt. I brushed my teeth and pushed my fingers through my hair.I walked downstairs to find my mom drunk on the couch and my dad no where to be seen. I sighed. My life is HELL! I grabbed my back pack and my cell phone from the table and walked out to Morty, my hearse. It was 7:35. Great.. Degrassi here i come..

CLARE'S POV

I quickly ran into school at the last bell. i ran into a dark haired boy. We both dropped everything that was in our hands. Oh crap i thought i am already going to have a bad enough day know this?

"Oh im so sorry," The dark haired boy said

"Oh no its my fault," I said continuing to grab all my stuff.

"Eli." The dark hair boy stated to me smirking.

"Clare," I said smiling. Wow hes so cute, and those green eyes, im a sucker for green eyes.

"Well ill guess ill see you around some where in this hell hole?"

I smiled and said,"Guess you will."

With that Eli smirked at me a walked off.I walked to my locker shoving my back pack in the small door and grabbing my things for first class

ELI'S POV

That girl was wow just wow. The most gorgeous thing ive ever seen, she had the most beautiful blue eyes. I was lost in my thoughts and didnt even hear the teacher ask me a question.

"MR. GOLDSWORTHY!" The teacher yelled at one was staring at me i must of looked like a fool.

"Want to tell everyone what you were day dreaming about?" The teacher continued to ask.

"Sorry sir it wont ever happen again."

A boy next to me with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a beanie laughed."Nice save," He said,"Adam."

"Eli," I said back.

"You new here?"

"Yeah."

"Cool I am too!"

"Cool dude."

"We should hang out sometime," Adam said

"Sure wanna meet up after school at the dot? I heard its a popular place," I said back.

"Okay." The bell rung and class was over finally.

CLARE'S POV

After going through a hard math class i finally got to go to my favorite subject, English. I sat down and i saw Eli walk in. My stomach got butterflies. Eli was gorgeous, he had dark hair and the most beautiful green eyes. "CLARE" I told myself come on your dating Fitz, even thought you dont like him, you dont have to go and flirt with other boys. I sighed.

"Hey Clare!" Eli smirked and sat in front of me.

"Why Hello, Eli!"

"Your in advanced English too? Thats cool are you in 11th grade?" He asked

"No 10th, im really talented in English."

"Oh i see."

"Elijah Goldsworthy, Nice for you to be making friends with Miss. Clare Edwards because i decided you guys to be English partners." The teacher, Mrs. Dawes said when she walked by.

Eli smirked back at me,"English partners, nice."I smiled back. Eli turned around. Oh my gosh i like him a lot, even thought i barley know him. Fitz is going to be jealous though, i dont want Eli getting hurt by Fitz in any way. I sighed while Mrs. Dawes began giving us an assignment.

ELI'S POV

Clare is so beautiful. I don't even know how im going to concentrate in class. The girl who is so gorgeous is sitting right behind me, her breathing is so beautiful. I want her to be my girlfriend. But a pretty girl like her probably has a boy friend, I thought sighing. The rest of school went by and it was time to meet Adam at the Dot.I got into Morty and rode down to the Dot. I walked in and Adam wasn't there, but Clare was she was with a guy, it looked like they were fighting. I sat behind them. They didn't see me so i decided to listen in..

Guy Clare was sitting with, "CLARE I SAW YOU STARING AT THAT EMO BOY HE'S GOING TO PAY!"

"Fitz calm down!" Oh so his name is Fitz i thought. "I don't even like him i just met him today!"

"WHATEVER CLARE! THIS WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE! YOUR GOING TO PAY AND SO IS THAT EMO BOY!"Fitz stood up and slapped Clare across the face.

I jumped up not even thinking. "DUDE YOU DON'T HIT GIRLS LIKE THAT!"

"Oh well this is the Emo Boy, Clare has her eyes on well buddy boy, she's mine and your going to pay," Fitz said shoving me back.

"Fitz don't!" Clare screamed.

"SHUT UP BITCH!"

Fitz managed to get me outside into the alley and countinued beating on me. He shoved me down and I threw a couple of punches but he was too big. Fitz shoved me down to the ground while Clare cried close by. He punched me untill my lip was cut and my face was bruised. I lost consciousness and didn't know what happened..

CLARE'S POV

I was shocked Eli was on the ground pale and life less. I ran over to him. "EEEELLLIIII!" I SCREAMED. He didn't wake up. Fitz ran away once he saw what he did to Eli. Eli was breathing, but he was seriously hurt. I called 911.

"911 whats your emergency?"

"THIS BOY I KNOW HE GOT BEAT UP AND HES UNCONSCIOUS!"

"OKAY OKAY, calm down please! Where are you at?""In the alley by the dot in Toronto, Canada.!"

"Okay we are sending ambulance right away."

I hung up. The ambulance came a minute later."Are you his girlfriend?" The ambulance driver asked.I hesitated but then said,"Yes, can I come along please?""Sure."I went onto the ambulance. I held Eli's hand the whole way. He was really beaten up, His face was bruised his mouth and nose was bleeding also. I cant believe i got Eli into this situation. I sighed.

Later that night I stayed at the hospital, a nervous wreck. Adam came when he called to ask why Eli wasn't at the dot, he came but then had to leave.

"So this guy who beat up Eli, was named Fitz?" A police officer asked.

"Yes, Mark Fitzgerald... He is actually my boyfriend, not Eli... Fitz is very dangerous.. Are you going to find him? Are you going to put him into jail?" I asked starting to cry again.

"MARK FITZGERALD? Young lady we have been looking for him for a long time! Do you know where he lives?"

"Yes.. 564 South Main Street," I answered.

"Okay thanks young lady he will not be giving you any more problems." The police officer said and walked away.

ELI'S POV

I was in a dark place. I didnt even know where i was. I was so confused. I yelled out,"Is anyone here?" Nobody answered. I walked around more in the dark place. Then Julia walked out of no where. Oh my god.. I have to be halusanating right? She continued to walk up to me. I was scared.. and i never got scared.

"J-j-julia?" I managed to spit out.

"Yes Eli?" Julia answered.

"Where are we? Why can I see you?"

"Well we are between life and death."

"Life and death?"

What the fuck? How did i get here? How am i dying? Oh my god.. Fitz almost killed me? That bastard.. I wonder what Clare is doing, I thought

Before i knew it Julia and I were in the waiting room. There was Clare. The blue eyes i loved were all red, im guessing from crying. Her clothes were all wrinkled, she had been here all night..

I walked into a room and there i laid. All lifeless and pale.

"Well how are you?" Julia asked like nothing was wrong.

"WHAT! HOW DO YOU THINK IM DOING? IM FREAKING THE FUCK OUT JULES! I WANT TO LIVE WHY CANT I LIVE!"

I woke up suddenly, machines hooked up to me. I was confused, i thought i was dead. Machines began beeping like crazy. Nurses ran in, yelling at me to lay back down and calm down. I did as they said.

"Can i see Clare?" I asked

"Clare?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah the girl who has been waiting room all night, blue eyes, redish hair?" I asked.

"Oh yes you can."

When Clare walked in she looked exactly as she did in my dream, I was wondering if it was even a dream.. or was it real?

"OH MY GOD ELI!" Clare said and burst into tears.

"Clare, clare calm down!" I smirked at her realizing my face hurt alot and was really swollen.

CLARES POV:

I heard machines beeping in Eli's room and nurses running in. I was just praying he was okay... The nurses walked out a couple minutes later.

"Eli would like to see you," One of them said.

"Okay thanks.."

I walked into Eli's room.. I have to admit he looked terrible. His face was all swollen, cut, bruised... all because of me. I just wanted to die, i hurt someone i liked alot.

I looked up and Eli was smirking and wincing of the pain.

"OH MY GOD ELI!" I finally managed to say.

"Clare clare calm down!"He said making me feel better.

"How are you feeling?"

"Could have been better," He said sarcasticly.

"Im so sorry Eli i was hoping this wouldnt happen. I just liked you and i knew Fitz was going to do something" i started crying.

"Clare, Clare its okay! Come sit by me."

I sat down and cried on his shoulder."All done with the tears? I hate to see those pretty blue eyes so sad. Want to tell me why you were with that douche bag?"I smiled.

I looked up and was going to tell him my story.. everything i trust him.. even thought i just met him we just had a connection, and he was gorgeous even when he was beaten up.

"Well..."

Haha well end of chapter one... SORRY its so short and it sucked, ive never wrote fanfiction before lol, i probably wont finish this unless someone asks, okay mmmmmhmmm gnight people :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote this awhile ago, but never posted it.. lol well enjoy.**

ELI'S POV

"Well…" Clare began to say, and then burst into tears.

Whoa, whoa! Clare its okay! You can tell me when you're ready!"

Clare smiled her blue eyes sparkling like the sky. "Eli thank you I know we just met and all but,"

I cut her off, "it seems like we've known each other for years." I said smirking.

"Exactly! Eli, I just need some time anyways… we just meet and I don't want to put all my problems on you…"

"Your problems don't mind me at all, Blue Eyes."

"Blue Eyes?" She asked smiling.

I was just about to answer when my phone started vibrating, "It's Adam," I said to Clare.

"Oh Okay, I bet you guys want to hang out. I'll see you at school though okay."

"Okay, thanks Clare FOR EVERYTHING! It means so much and I'm here for you as a friend whenever you need me."

Clare smiled and gave me a hug. She then left and I answered my phone.

"Hey Adam!"

"Hey man! I heard what happened you okay?"

"Yeah, still sore and Clare just left so what's up?"

"Nothing I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. I could bring my XBOX and we could play DIE ZOMBIES DIE!"

"Sure man, see you in 30?"

"Yeah," Adam answered and hung up.

CLARE'S POV

I smiled walking out, the smile stopped. Fitz's caller ID was popped up on my phone. Deciding if I should answer it or not, I decided to ignore it. Three minutes later my phone dinged, indicating I had a message. I sighed and listened to the message.

"Hey Clare, its Fitz… (DRAMATIC PAUSE ;) I know your mad about what happened between emo boy and I, but we better still be dating and you defiantly better not of told anyone about what I've done to you.

I gulped loudly and continued to listen.

So I'm on parole, again after what happened. If you EVER tell the police what I do with the drugs and about what I do to you, I'll send one of my boys on ya. He'll come get you good! I'll see you at school on Monday and CALL ME BACK!

I sighed loudly, knowing I'd NEVER get out of this.

ELI'S POV

Adam came up to the hospital and we played DIE ZOMBIES DIE on his XBOX that he plugged into the small TV at the hospital. After an hour of playing, Adam had to go home. Cece came in barely sober but soon left. The doctor said I'd leave the hospital tomorrow. (Which is a Saturday)

I could wait till I got to see those blue eyes again. Just hopefully she wouldn't be with that douche of a boyfriend on Monday so I could talk to her. Seriously, what was Fitz's problem? He's an ugly douche bag and is a bully. Why would a beautiful, gorgeous girl like Clare be with him? Anger suddenly boiled in me just thinking about Fitz ever hurting Clare, but I just breather slowly in and out like my therapist told me to do and fell into a light slumber.

CLARES POV

I stumbled into my house still think about Eli with his dark raven hair and bright green eyes. I'd definitely date him but I was under Fitz's control and never get out of it. My mom and dad were still fighting! Like seriously? Come on its 11 o'clock at night and they didn't even care I was gone all day. Sighing, I stomped up to my bedroom, slammed my door shut and got on my laptop.

I had two new friend requests on Face range. I started smiling after seeing Adam and Eli were the ones who sent them. I quickly clicked accept and soon my laptop dinged.

AdamT-t-tores11- Hey Clare! Why are you up so late?

Clare_Edwards- Just got back from walking around and thinking about things. I would ask the same thing back to you.

AdamT-t-tores11- It's not that late for me, just thought you'd go to bed earlier.

Clare_Edwards- Ha-ha, very funny. :/

AdamT-t-tores11- So you like Eli?

Clare_Edwards- What? No! I have a boyfriend, Adam!

AdamT-t-tores11- Okay, whatever but it just looked like you two have some chemistry or something… and why would date a guy like Fitz? I mean you seem like a Saint or something, why would you date the school bully?

Clare_Edwards- LONG STORY! Well I'm really tired and I better get to sleep! Goodnight, AdamT-t-tores!

I laughed at myself, making fun of Adam's screen name.

AdamT-t-tores11- Hey! Don't make fun! You're just jealous. Goodnight Clare!

I smiled and logged off. Then I slowly fell to sleep with the screams of my parents yelling at each other.

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating. It was Eli!

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey blue eyes!"

"What's up Eli?"

"Just got out of the hospital, bored as fuck. Want to hang?"

"Sure, but I just woke up, see you in an hour?"

"Okay, and jeez Clare! It's one o'clock!"

"Oh my gosh! Really?" I asked giggling.

"Yep, I'll pick you up in an hour. What's you address?"

I gave him my address and hung up.

I jumped into the shower, ignoring the cuts and bruises Fitz gave me and took a happy shower. I went to my room grabbed white skinny jeans; thank God I wasn't on my period! I also put on a blue floral shirt with blue flats. I went back to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, put on concealer to cover the bruised and curled my hair. I smiled in satisfaction.

**So what do you think? I know it sucks but dont be haters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Had a huge writers block, and I'm not the best writer, also i was too lazy to write it :P So sorry about the wait. I need to get up on updating! Sorry! Enjoy!**

ELI'S POV:

I couldn't believe Clare said yes to the date, meet-up, thing or whatever we were going on. I was really surprised she said yes, considering she has a boyfriend. Hopefully Fitz doesn't show up or find out, things could get bad! I dressed a little nicer than usual, to impress Clare. I got a red V-neck on and black skinny jeans with my combat boots. I put a blazer over my shirt. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, my eye was still pretty red but it looked a lot better my lip was also mostly healed. I quickly brushed my teeth and pushed my fingers threw my hair and went to pick up Clare.

I stopped at her house; it looked like a small cozy house. I honked my horn and she walked out looking beautiful, her eyes looking stunning! She had a worried expression on her face. I didn't know if she really didn't want to go out to this meet up thing with me, if she was nervous Fitz would find out or something else.

"You drive a hearse?" Clare asked giggling as she sat in the passenger seat.

"Yes I sure do! Too scary for you Clare?" I asked smirking.

"Pshh! No way! Where are we off too?"

"To Dot? Then park maybe?"

"Sounds great!"

I started up Morty and drove to the dot. I found a parking space and jumped out of the car, slide over the hood to open the door for Clare.

"Thank you, Eli." Clare said blushing.

"No problem. Ladies first," I said to Clare then walked to the Dot's door, opening it for her.

Clare's POV:

Eli was being such a gentleman and might I say he was looking mighty handsome in his red V-neck and blazer. His eye was still pretty bruised up but I could still see his stunning green eyes. Before coming my parents were fighting and it got physical, my dad slapped my mom. I got out there as fast as I could when Eli showed up.

"So should we go and sit?" Eli asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"Day-dreaming about me?" He asked pulling out a chair for me.

"No!" I answered blushing while sitting down.

"Just teasing you Clare!" He replied with a smirk.

"Ha, ha!"

The waiter then took our orders. I took a salad with a milkshake while Eli took a cheese burger with fries and a soda. Things got quiet and we didn't really talk for a couple of minutes. I could feel myself blushing because of the awkwardness.

"So, what happened to Fitz? You know, after we got in a fight?" Eli finally decided to end the silence.

"Well, he's on probation, house arrest or something."

"Oh, I see." Eli responded making another awkward silence.

The waiter brought us our food and we ate in silence.

Eli then proceeded to ask another question, "You looked really upset when you came out of your house, what happened? Was it something I did? Or Fitz? Or something else?"

"Just average parents fighting."

"Oh, I get where you are there. My mom is wasted have of the time and who knows where my dad is most of the time."

"Yeah it sucks, a lot!" I responded.

ELI'S POV:

This date thing was not going as expected, so many awkward silences. I couldn't believe that she also had family problems! Maybe we have more in common than I expected. I still wanted to know why she was dating Fitz but I don't know if it's the right time, I mean I've asked her so many questions.

"So what school did you go to before coming to Degrassi?" She asked.

"Bloomingdale, it was a private school. Uniforms and everything. I'm glad I'm at Degrassi know, so I can express myself."

"Bloomingdale?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I went there in junior high and elementary school!"

"What? Seriously?" I responded shocked.

"Um, yeah!"

**Yes, I'm leaving it at a cliffy. Sorry it was so short and full of fluff... again as I said at the beginning I'm not the best writer... Well, PLEASEE REVIEW—would mean world to me! 10 reviews= next chapter, I know 5 reviews is a lot but please!**


End file.
